1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control that is executed over an electric parking brake system when a parking switch malfunctions, and a method for executing the control.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2001-106047 (JP-A-2001-106047) describes a technology related to an electric parking brake system for a vehicle including a manual transmission. According to JP-A-2001-106047, when an ignition switch is turned off, brakes are automatically applied. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2001-106057 (JP-A-2001-106057) describes automatically applying brakes when a parking switch malfunctions and a vehicle is at a standstill. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2001-106058 (JP-A-2001-106058) describes automatically applying or releasing brakes in response to operations including an operation of an operating portion for an ignition switch when a parking switch malfunctions. Each of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2006-160203 (JP-A-2006-160203) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2004-142522 (JP-A-2004-142522) describes providing a redundant detection circuit for a parking switch. When an application operating portion or a release operating portion is operated, the states of two switches are changed in response to the operation, and whether the parking switch malfunctions is determined based on the states of these two switches.